Ratas
by Juguete Regalado
Summary: Un gran acenso de la mafia mostacho obligara a Manny a regresar a trabajar en cubierto pero esta vez no sera el unico.
1. Chapter 1

"**Las Ratas son un pequeño problema pero si no se les atiende rápido es una peste que jamás se quitara"**

Era un día normal en la ciudad Milagro un lugar lleno de crimen he infamia, Manny Rivera corría apresurado por la avenida para llegar a su cita en el parque con su gran amiga Frida, tenia que decirle algo que debía ser en privado, para Manny este día iba a estar en su memoria para siempre como el día que todo cambio y no sabia cuanta razón tenia.

Cuando ya iba a llegar al parque aparecieron dos hombres de la nada y lo metieron a una limosina negra.

-No saben con quien se están metiendo yo soy el…- dijo Manny buscando su cinturón cuando noto que ya no estaba.

-Te equivocas sabemos exactamente quien eres y que es lo que haces- dijo un hombre que estaba al otro lado de la limosina con una voz ronca y gastada, Manny no lo podía ver claramente como era, solo podía ver como sostenía su cinturón con una mano nudosa y un poco decolorada que brillaba con cada haz de luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Eso es mió, devuélvemelo- dijo Manny tratando de acercarse al hombre pero fue retenido por uno de sus raptores.

-Para que hagas una tontería, no lo creo mijito- dijo un hombre que salio de las sombras del otro lado de la limosina, era como de unos 30 ó 40 años, mirada fuerte, seño fruncido y voz cínica

-Veras al parecer tenemos una persona en común- dijo el viejo obligando a el otro hombre a que volviera a su lugar.

-No lo creo- dijo Manny quien hablaba con más prudencia al notar cual era su situación.

-Entonces no conoces a Raúl- dijo el hombre y salio el pequeño bigote haciendo sus habituales señas que solo Manny comprendía- Lo único que queremos es ayuda de tu parte y nada mas, veras Raúl solo quiere trabajar contigo.

-Que quieren que haga- dijo Manny terminando su conversación con Raúl.

-La mafia mostacho ha cambiado de líder y ha aumentado de tamaño y crímenes en los últimos meses convirtiéndose en una amenaza de nivel nacional- dijo el viejo explicándole a Manny todo con extremo detenimiento.

-Quieren que vaya a patear traseros al estilo Tigre- dijo Manny con un poco de egocentrismo en su voz.

-Esto no es tu ciudad inmunda en donde puedes hacer lo que quieras esto es el mundo real- dijo el otro hombre dándole un golpe en la cabeza que Manny no previo.

-Lo que mi compañero quiere decir es que necesitamos que te infiltres y nos des la información necesaria para arrestarlo- dijo el viejo volviendo a hacer sentar a su compañero.

-No, ya he trabajado en cubierto y no lo voy a volver a hacer- dijo recordando viejas vivencias.

-Esta vez será diferente solo nosotros sabremos que estas en cubierto- dijo el viejo tratando de convencer al joven.

-Ya te dije que NO- dijo Manny negándose rotundamente.

-Ya es muy tarde ya hemos hecho los cambios necesarios, desde este momento Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O´briayan Equihua Rivera no existe y la única forma de recuperar tu vida es trabajar par nosotros- dijo el hombre dejando su tono burlón tratando de hablar lo mas serio posible.

-Pero como- dijo Manny creyendo cada palabra que le decían.

-Ciudad Milagro es muy pequeña podemos desaparecer a quien sea de ahí con solo tronar los dedos- continuo el hombre.

-Y si podían hacer eso porque a mi- dijo sollozando un poco soltando lagrimas, era increíble lo que le decían toda su vida en la Ciudad Milagro sus aventuras y desventuras todo borrado en un segundo frente a su propia cara.

-Solo tú eras apto para este tipo de misión, al parecer eres bueno para ser malo cuando eres bueno- dijo el viejo tratando de calmar

-De acuerdo, pero solo lo hago par recuperar mi identidad entienden, que es lo primero que debo hacer-

-Crear una reputación-

-A que te refieres-

-Pasaras 20 años en prisión saldrás a los 15 años bajo fianza después de eso nosotros te contactaremos para ver que debemos hacer.

-Pero porque tantos años, así la mafia mostacho crecerá aun más-

-No te preocupes por eso nosotros nos encargaremos tu preocúpate por parecer un maldito criminal- dijo el hombre volviendo a su modo de hablar.

-Y Raúl cuando entrara- dijo Manny tratando de saber si tendría compañía en eso años de soledad.

-Tranquilo no podemos poner a un niño de 15 años con bigote en la cárcel, no seria lógico, tu solo di que eras de una pequeña granja y mataste a tu familia-dijo el viejo haciendo que Manny recordara un punto crucial.

-Mi Familia, que le dijeron a mi familia- dijo preocupado recordando a todos sus seres queridos.

-No te preocupes todos en la Ciudad Milagro saben que ya no existen- dijo el viejo, la limosina se detuvo Manny trato de ver por las ventanas para saber en donde estaba.

-Esta es tu parada- dijo el hombre soltando una pequeña carcajada y enseguida los hombres que estaban a los lados de Manny lo aventaron por la puerta recién abierta cayo en la tierra áspera del desierto.

-Te esperábamos Rubén Vázquez- Manny alzo la mirada par ver quien era el que había hablado se encontró con un hombre flaco vestido de ropas cafés y gastadas –Que esperas Rubén tu celda no va a venir hacia ti- Manny comprendió que ese era su nuevo nombre de esta nueva vida, se levanto el quito el polvo y comenzó a caminar seguido del flacucho café entro a una pequeña era menos de un tercio de su habitación se sentó en la litera que estaba ahí y comenzó a pensar, que tal si todo era mentira, una broma cruel o un plan diabólico para sacarlo del camino solo podía aferrarse a la idea de que todo esto podría terminar en 15 años esa era la única fuente de esperanza que iluminara esta oscura celda de día y de noche se acostó tratando de desligarse de todo y como un rayo en una noche tormentosa le vino la idea que lo preocupo aun mas se levanto de un golpe diciendo:

-FRIDA-

_**Mientras tanto en el parque de la Ciudad Milagro. **___

-Es un desconsidera pero si cree que lo voy a seguir esperando esta pero si operado- dijo Frida comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa –Y pensar que me iba decir lo que yo creía pero ya vi que solo soy una amiga para el- dijo enojada Frida caminando hacia el horizonte perdiéndose para la vista.

**Ya saben que le iba decir Manny a Frida pero no va ser este día.**

**Deje reviews y comentarios**

**Nos veemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy contento porque si todo sal bien me van a romper la madre, no espera no era así como lo tenia que decir no importa luego explico por ahora aquí les dejo este capitulo.

Capitulo 2: Olvidar

El jefe Suárez regresaba de una misión solo quería sentarse en su silla y descansar el resto del día, llego a su oficina sin atender ninguna llamada de sus compañeros solo se sentó en su silla y trato de dormir.

-Hola Emil cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo un hombre que salio de las sombras que para desgracia del Jefe Suárez el conocía.

-No te esperaba después de tanto tiempo- dijo un poco asustado, después de enfrentarse cara a cara con el peligro, esta era la primera vez que estaba preocupado.

-Acaso no confías en mí- dijo pasando la mirada por todos lados para buscar algo.

-Dime que es lo que quieres- dijo Emiliano tratando de acortar esta conversación lo mas posible mientras el sujeto se agachaba.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero, que cumplas tu parte del trato- dijo lanzándole una de las cartas que estaban en el suelo que cayo en su escritorio.

-Pero- dijo Emiliano sin poder completar la oración.

-Tu sabes que es lo que va a pasar si completas esa oración a si que mejor guarda silencio, quieres, espero tu respuesta a la media noche- dijo saliendo de la habitación, Emiliano vio el sobre que le lanzo tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el numero que nunca pensó marcar.

-Me puede comunicar con el director, si espero.

Más tarde ese día.

Emiliano caminaba lentamente por las calles como sino quisiera llegar su casa sabia que lo que acababa de hacer no solo cambiaría su vida si no la de toda su familia lo único que le faltaba era avisarle a aquel hombre y comenzaría todo.

-Ya esta listo todo-

-Deja de hacer eso, sabes que lo detesto y si ya lo hice-

-Bien estaremos en contacto, toma esto- dijo lanzándole un celular color gris muy simple, Emiliano continuo su camino y por mas que tratara de alagar su camino su inevitable llegada se hizo presente lentamente abrió la perilla se sentó en un sillón tratando de descansar pensando en como seguir con su plan.

-ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, déjame en paz- dijo Frida dando un fuerte portazo, la esposa del jefe Suárez bajaba las escaleras indignada por la conducta de su hija con un plato con comida en sus manos.

-Que pasa- dijo Emiliano un poco exaltado por la discusión que acababa de escuchar.

-Nada, solo es Frida que tuvo un mal día y no quiere hablar con nadie- dijo Carmela poniendo el plato de comida en la cocina.

-Quieres que hable con ella- dijo buscándola en la cocina para ver su respuesta o alguna seña por su parte.

-Creo que seria lo mejor- dijo Carmela, Emiliano se levanto y fue a la habitación de su hija toco la puerta que fue abierta de un golpe y cuando Frida se disponía a gritar a todo pulmón se dio cuenta de que era su padre y no otro integrante de su familia.

-Puedo pasar- dijo Emiliano viendo a su hija con la pijama puesta y los ojos rojos.

-Como quieras- dijo Frida regresando a su cuarto limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos tratando de que su padre no la viera.

-Tu mama me dijo que tuviste un día malo- dijo entrando y buscando un lugar en donde sentarse.

-Algo así- dijo recostándose en su cama sonándose la nariz y aventando el pañuelo sucio al suelo en donde ya había muchos.

-Quieres hablar de eso- dijo recogiendo un poco de basura y tirándola en el bote.

-Preferiría que no- dijo tapándose la cara con la cobija.

-Fue ese tal Rivera, verdad, solo dime en donde esta y yo me encargare de el- dijo comenzando a aumentar el tono de su voz.

-Ese es el problema, El no esta- dijo con la cara aun cubierta con la cobija impidiendo que se escuchara.

-Entonces porque te afecta- dijo tratando de acercarse tal vez a algo incomodo.

-A mi no me afecta, por mi que se pierda todo el día- dijo dándose la vuelta en su cama tratando de ignorar a su padre.

-Frida, sabes que puedes decirme la verdad- dijo tratando de lograr algo que párale parecía inútil.

-La verdad es que…lo amo- dijo mientras poco a poco salía de su cobija.

-Disculpa- dijo que no quería aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Que lo amo y no se pensé que el también me amaba, pienso en el en cada momento y no puedo sacarlo de mi mente por mas que quiera es como si fuera por lo que vivo- dijo casi cara a cara con su padre con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Frida eso es amor y por lo que parece del bueno, si ese amor no se corresponde no abra nada en el mundo que llene el vació en tu corazón- dijo sin ver a sus hija a los ojos, soltando algunas lagrimas de sus propios ojos.

-Y entonces que puedo hacer- dijo Frida sollozando un poco mientras hablaba.

-Tratar de no pensar en el, olvidarlo y esperar que el tiempo te cure- dijo tratando de evitar de llorar, el sabia lo que era eso pero este no era tiempo de recordar su remoto y turbulento pasado.

-No va ser tan simple, toda esta ciudad esta llena de recuerdos con Manny- dijo parándose de su cama e yendo al balcón para contemplar la ciudad.

-Tal vez deberíamos mudarnos de esta ciudad- dijo inconscientemente casi en murmullos.

-No quiero causar tantos problemas por esto, debe de haber otra opción- dijo Frida regresando del balcón a su cuarto.

-No es problema, me acaban de ofrecer un empleo en el FBI voy a ganar mas pero el único problema es lejos de aquí- dijo calmando a su hija por fin conciente de lo que había dicho.

-Si lo dices a si entonces, creo que seria lo mejor- dijo no tardando mucho para dar su respuesta.

-Esta dicho nos mudaremos de la Ciudad Milagro, será mejor que descanses mañana va a ser un gran día- dijo Emiliano y su hija le hizo caso pego su cabeza a la almohada tratando de dormir un poco, salio de su cuarto para que si hija pudiera descansar mejor bajo las escaleras y regreso a su lugar.

-Dime como te fue- dijo Carmela que veía la televisión desde el sofá.

-Creo que vamos a tener que mudarnos- dijo sentándose en el sillón

-Que pero porque- dijo alterada por lo que había escuchado.

-En este momento no te puedo explicar todo pero es lo que Frida desea- dijo tratando de calmar a su esposa.

-Pero no tenemos ni el dinero, ni el lugar….- dijo aun alterada pensando en todos los gastos que esta idea implicaba.

-No te preocupes yo tengo todo resulto, mañana o pasado mañana ya nos hemos ido- dijo abrazándola para calmarla.

-Estas seguro que debe de ser de esta manera- dijo entre los brazos de su marido.

-Tú misma dijiste que algún día vendríamos que abandonar esta casa y este es el momento justo, por favor apóyame en esto- dijo recordándole una promesa olvidada.

-De acuerdo es tiempo de olvidarnos de la Ciudad Milagro- dijo dándole un beso a su esposo.


End file.
